That Girl, Adventurer
by Akira Chan- Bahamas
Summary: Why should I let you judge my story by this little box when you can just man up a read it yourself? It won't bite!
1. That Girl, Thinker

**Oh man. Wow. First chapter. So anyway, yeah, story, fanfiction, call it what you please. R and R, people! School may suck the fun out of typing, so updates may and will be _extremely_ slow. So ANYWAY, I do not own Black Butler or and songs I use, like for instance, Richman by 30H!3, so don't sue!**

**3,**

**Akira  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I mean what can I say? Three babies in the backseat singin' to you, hey Kami, won't you play that song for me? And my hom- and my homies all singing to it, 30H!, 3OH!3!<em>" I danced around in my kitchen, singing loudly to the radio as I crazily mixed the cake batter. It was my birthday, yes, but I took the liberty of making my own cake while my dad was at work so that he didn't have to worry, even though he had insisted that he make my cake for my sixteenth birthday.

Everything was a mess, but it was still fine. My Pokémon suspenders were dangerously close to falling off of my shoulders, not that my Batman shorts needed any help staying up. My TMNT tank top was caked with flour, and I don't even want to begin to explain what had happened to my Dr. Seuss high tops. But the cake was coming along just fine.

"_I ain't callin' for a close up, no clubs, no cars, puppies with the nose jobs, no bums, no stars, Imma do it how I always have, Skittles and some Kool-Aid Packs, running from the alley out back where the creepers at!_" I carefully poured the batter into the mold before placing it in the heated oven. I had changed the lyrics because I had learned that cursing can get a person into all sorts of trouble, especially with a hawk-like neighbor like mine. God forbid I stub my toe with Mrs. Schoop in a ten mile radius.

"_Imma spend it on some new chips, new hat, new tricks, Creepers with the old kicks, new cat, new ships, Imma do it how I always do, sleep until the break of noon, wakin' just to make it through another night of two plus two! I mean what can I say? Three babies in the backseat singin' to you, hey Kami, won't you play that song for me? And turn it up on the radio, I've got two hundred cupcakes and I'm ready to go!_" The door slammed open and I was greeted by the manly yet caring face of my father.

"Hey, Grey!" I exclaimed, waving my towel in salute. He worked as the assistant manager at Toys-R-Us, which was pretty fun, so we were living pretty decently. He smiled warmly and stepped into the disaster zone.

"I see you, Boo. How's the cake coming along, Ding Dong?" He peered into the oven before turning back to me. The whole Grey-Boo thing started when I was five, so we always try to rhyme with our last names since I have my mom's, which is Bougardio, hence, Boo. Now we try to rhyme the end of every sentence when we're with each other, and even when we aren't.

"It's doing fine. Go shower, you smell like Pokémon cards and Naruto plushies!" I grinned and he chuckled before climbing up the stairs.

"Only you know how Pokémon cards and Naruto plushies smell, Bell." The bathroom door slammed shut, but I couldn't resist shouting, "No dip, Chip!"

I continued to wait for the timer to ding, but after a few seconds, I became bored. Sighing, I went to go sit down on our old couch, clicking on the TV in high hopes that I could watch my recordings of Black Butler. I frowned as I realized that the TV was not turning on. I clicked the remote once again, but apparently the TV was being a bum and ignoring my commands. I groaned and stood up, disappointed at the fact that I actually had to move from my warm spot on the leather couch to fix the darned thing. I hit the power button and it finally turned on, but instead of the usual static or Cartoon Network, it was glowing a bright green. Frowning, I turned and kicked the old dinosaur and received a silence reply. Frustrated, I poked the screen multiple times, or at least I was going to if my hand hadn't gone through.

"What the…" My arm was sucked in even further, and I feverishly tried to pull it out. Just when I thought I was winning, there was a bright flash and I was sucked in like a spaghetti noodle on Spaghetti Night at my Nan's house.

I tried to scream, but no sound came out, and of course, I did the most logical thing a person could do while swirling inside of their television. I fainted.

When I came to, I was laying down in what could only be described as the Victorian era of England. I looked down at myself and gasped/ squealed. I had become anime. Everything about me was anime-like, from my head to my toes. Even the flour stains were anime! I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around, trying to find someone recognizable from the show in this large area. Standing up, I began to wander the streets, ignoring the strange and awkward stares I was obtaining from the locals. I continued through the unfamiliar city, completely oblivious as I passed by the Undertaker's Shop without a second glance. Just as I was about to round the corner of what ever gosh darn street I was on, I walked right into a chest. A chest that was attached to a body, which was currently owned by the one and only Sebastian Michaelis.

"Pardon, but it seems you are lost. Might I be of any help?" He asked, giving me a brief once over.

"Oh, umm…" I stood there, baffled at my once in a lifetime opportunity before a glorious idea presented itself in my head. "I was looking around, trying to find the Phantomhive Manor. Do you happen to know where that is?"

"Why, yes I do, but do tell. Why do want to go there?" Sebastian smiled, and I smiled before taking a step back.

"Ah, I've been taught by my father not to trust strangers," I retorted, the encounter becoming more and more serious with each passing second.

Sebastian tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "But I'm no mere stranger. Why, you obviously do not know that I am the finest butler the Phantomhive Manor has to offer. I could lead you there since I am finished with my afternoon errands."

I began to briefly ponder my options, wondering if my plan was the smartest plan on the block or if I was just digging my own grave. I reminded myself to obtain the Undertaker's number incase it was the latter. I shrugged and said, "Well, why not. I have nothing to lose but my soul."

"Yes… your soul indeed." Sebastian turned and began to walk away, and I had no other choice but to follow him.

We walked for a while, and I continuously humored Sebastian with the tales of my childhood.

"…And then, I fell off the chair and landed right on top of the litter box. Tragedy, it was. I loved those trousers. From then on we banished Marshall Lee's litter box to the basement." I wiped a fake tear from my eye, and Sebastian nodded.

"Truly a touching story. Do tell, what kind of-"

"If you thought that was touching, then you need to hear about what happened when I went camping for the first time!" Sebastian stifled a sigh and I shrugged. "But hey, I'll be nice and wait until a later moment to tell you."

"As I was asking before," Sebastian started, repeating himself. "What kind of feline do you have?"

"Oh that's an easy one. A white British Longhair. He's quite the charmer," I replied, patting my heart dramatically.

"Ms. Bougardio, I would like to inform you that we are at the Manor," Sebastian stated. I looked up and sure enough, we were standing in front of the doors to the Phantomhive Manor. "After you."

I shook my head as Sebastian held the door open for me. "I can't possibly… oh who am I kidding, sure!" I quickly changed my mind and strolled into the manor, looking around like I was a kid in a brand new candy store.

"Young Master, I've returned from my errands. And I've found a girl," Sebastian called out, and I crossed my arms.

"Oh really, you found a 'girl'? Well then. I see how it is. Stupid butler thinks I'm unworthy." I pouted and grumbled to myself, causing Sebastian to sigh.

"Yes, Sebastian?" I held my breathe as Ciel carried himself down the stairs, a constant scowl on his face.

"As I have said earlier, Young Master, I have found a… young woman who wishes to speak with you." I smiled triumphantly at Sebastian's new choice of words. Ciel stood in front of me and gave me a once over just like Sebastian had earlier.

"What could you possibly want?" He snapped, sucking what fun was left out of the room.

I twiddled my thumbs and grinned. "I would like to become a Phantomhive Manor maid."

"Now what gave you the impression that I was hiring anyone to work in my manor?" Ciel asked, and I deflated.

"Well then, if it's gonna be that hard to get a job in these here parts, I think I'll just head back and take that Trancy kid up on his offer. Good day, sirs." I whirled around and was just about to proudly march out of the manor, but Sebastian was blocking my way.

"My master has yet to make a decision." He smiled and softly shut the door, and I crossed my arms.

"Well, he better decide quickly, because I don't have all day, nor do I have a place to stay overnight. So hop to it, short stuff," I snapped, and Ciel frowned.

"Trancy… That scoundrel. Why would you possibly want to work for that inconsiderate brat?" Ciel crossed his arms, and I scoffed.

"Brat? First off, laddie, he's a fourteen. You are what, thirteen? Year difference. And if I recall, he's way more cheerful than you. So who's the brat now, eh?" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips. "Yeah, that's the truth. And I don't care if you don't hire me now! I'll just go work for that Trancy kid anyway!"

"Well then…" I paused, turning to face Ciel.

"Young Master-" Sebastian waved his gloved hand in front of Ciel's irritated face, and Ciel grimaced.

"Sebastian, rid this filthy street scum from the manor at once. This is an order." The little brat whirled around and hiked his uptight butt back up the stairs, and Sebastian nodded before turning to face me.

"I'm sorry, but it seems my master is not looking to hire anytime soon. If I could just escort you off the premises, then you are free to leave." He grabbed my elbow and steered me out the door, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even bother candy-coating it to sound like your 'Young Master' even considered me, you stupid butler. And I most certainly don't need your help leaving this stupid manor. Now if you could simply direct me to the Trancy Manor, I will gladly be on my way," I snapped, jerking my arm away from him.

Sebastian sighed and fell into step behind me. "Now why would you need directions to the Trancy Manor if you've already been there looking for a job?"

"Because, Mr. I'm-Just-One-Hell-Of-A-Butler, I am a very forgetful person, now hurry up and give me the directions!" I was beginning to lose my temper, which in all honesty, was never good thing for anyone within a mile radius.

"I apologize, but I would rather make sure you safely arrive at the Trancy Manor, for it would be quite the burden on my young master if you were to be in a tragic accident after leaving the Phantomhive Manor." I scoffed at Sebastian weak explanation.

"So what you're trying to say is that you don't want my death placed in Ciel's hands, am I right?" I crossed my arms as Sebastian nodded with a smile on his face.

I growled and turned away. They weren't hearing the last of me, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Well looky here, I'm done with this chapter! R and R, people!<strong>


	2. That Girl, Worker

**This is so late and I probably will make the next chapter late too ^^' *shot* FrUK you school!Here you go, what few followers I have! *shot again* I don't own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) nor will I ever own it. Sad Face.**

I marched up to the Trancy Manor doors, looking back to see Sebastian standing at the gates. With a slight wave he turned and stalked away, leaving me alone. I turned back to the doors and mustered up some of my long lost courage before knocking on the door. I took a step back and waited, crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

"Stupid slow history. Should have invented the electric doorbell by now," I mumbled to myself as I knocked once again before giving up and reaching for the brass bell off to the side. I was just about to grab the rope and ring the bell when the doors opened, revealing Claude.

"What do you want? You are cutting into my master's tea time," he snapped, and I raised an eyebrow. Well someone had a bad afternoon.

"I wish to speak with, uhh, what was his name again?" I faked stupidity, rubbing my chin like I was thinking. "Oh right! I wish to speak with Alois Trancy. He would happen to be your master, would he not?"

Claude sighed and let me inside. I looked around, noting that this manor looked much more shiner than the Phantomhive Manor. "He will be right with you shortly." I watched as Claude trudged his way up the stairs, not even bothering to hide his irritation like Sebastian had.

I took the time to look around, walking in circles as I pointed out to myself the great detail in the banister and the weak looking bolts on the golden chandelier. I slowly slid out of the way of the chandelier, wary of the fact that most people tend to die from faulty chandelier hanging, or so I've heard. My feet were hurting from standing for a long time, so I did the smartest thing in the world and sat down right on the marble floor, criss-cross applesauce.

"Who would come and bother me at a time like this?" I heard Alois before I saw him, but I made no move to stand up.

"I believe I do not know, Your Highness. She smells like she's be around the Phantomhive Manor recently, and she speaks like an American," Claude replied, and I sniffed myself. I raised and eyebrow, smelling nothing but flour and sugar. Must have been his Demon Senses tingling.

Alois descended down the stairs in all his crazed blonde psychopath glory, and small yet devious smile on his face. Claude followed after him, the same irritated look on his face from before.

"Now whom might I have the pleasure of meeting this fine evening?" Alois asked, coming to a stop in front of me.

"Me. I'm Noah Bougardio, and I would like to work here. As a maid. With a dress. And boots. Really nice boots," I stated.

"And what led you to the decision to ask for work here?"

I shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm hungry, homeless, broke, and ALONE!"

Alois smirked and tilted his head. "How good are you with parties?" he asked, and I grinned.

"Like, the best! And if I really want to, I can even speak like a British person, just like this! 'Ello, govna'! Would you like some crumpets and tea? I'd like four pounds of Earl Grey Tea for my master, good sir," I stated, using a perfectly executed British accent.

Alois laughed and I stared at him, hopeful. "I've taken a liking to you. You are free to stay. I'll have Claude fetch you your uniform and boots at high noon tomorrow!"

I jumped up in the air and fist pumped. "Booyah! Take that, kids who said I would never get a job in my entire life!" I exclaimed, dancing around in a festive manner.

"Hannah shall show you to your room. Hannah!" he called out, and the lavender-haired woman appeared.

"Yes, My Lord?" She bowed, and I stopped dancing.

"Would you show Noah to your room? You two will be sharing since she has now started work here," Alois stated, and Hannah nodded before motioning for me to follow her.

"So Hannah, what's it like wearing that dress? Is it soft? Is it comfy? Do you know what kinds of parties Master Alois throws?" I asked, skipping behind her happily.

"I believe that as a newcomer, you shall find out on your own about Master Trancy's balls. This is our sleeping quarters." I peered over her shoulder as she opened a door and looked inside. Two twin sized beds were accompanied by a wardrobe, a small window, a desk, and a lamp. It was modest, but I liked it.

"I have dibs on this bed!" I exclaimed, jumping onto the bed closest to the window.

"As you wish, but we do not have time to, how you say, hang out, for we have to begin the preparations for our Lord's ball later in the evening," Hannah stated, and I stopped bouncing.

"W-what? But, I just got here and I don't know what to do and I don't have anything to wear and I won't know anyone and-"

"I do believe I can provide you with a ball gown to wear, and you shall simply take Timber's post and greet all of the guests entering the manor," Hannah interrupted.

I shrugged and nodded slowly. "I suppose."

"Now come. We must prepare now." I followed Hannah out the door and fist pumped the air.

"Yeah! Let's throw this little shindig!"

**Okay, sorry this took me like forever to upload and I'm sorry it's so short! So yeah, I was busy trying to getting my grade up in Spanish because apparently my work was not apprepoe or whatever to my teachers taste or other. Hear ye, hear ye! Read and Review!**


	3. That Girl, Dancer

**Hear ye, hear ye! I finally found time to type this! *pulls up essay document when teacher walks by* ^_^'' _"Yes, I'm working on my War of 1812 paper, Mrs. Eby!"_ Well… It's here, so enjoy! I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) nor will I ever own it. Sad Face.**

"What part of this is little?" I asked as Hannah tightened the corset around waist. "And how tight does this need to be?"

"Tight enough to show off you are in fact a woman. And this is a small gathering. A large on consists of around a thousand guests," Hannah stated bluntly as she tied the corset strings.

"Oww, now everything hurts. Thanks for making me feel fat, Hannah," I grumbled, hanging my head in shame.

"Stop complaining, little girl. Now you can put on the dress," she snapped, and I gasped in mock horror.

"Little girl? How could you, Hannah? You called me a woman not even a mere minute ago!" I cried in a dramatic manner, and Hannah sighed.

"You are quite the annoyance. This is the dress." She handed me a deep eggplant colored dress and I held it up to my body.

"This looks like it will fit me perfectly. Did you get my measurements when I wasn't looking?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. I figured you would not be willing to give them out so I took matters into my own hands."

"What? I'm a cooperative person, you could have just asked!" I cried as I held the dress close to my chest.

"Well, it is too late for you to be complaining now. We need to hurry before the guests begin to arrive." Hannah helped me into the dress and I held my arms out as she tied the bow in the back.

"I feel exposed in this dress. Can I wear a sweater?" I asked, referring to the fact that the dress was exaggerating my breasts in an uncomfortable manner.

"No. Now I have less then ten minutes to teach you how to dance." My eyes widened and I stepped away from her.

"I don't think so! I don't have one dancing bone in my body, so don't even tr- let go of me!" Hannah ignored me and grabbed my hands, forcing me to move with her.

"It is guaranteed that someone will ask for your hand to dance, so it is vital that you know the basic steps." With that, Hannah began to teach me how to dance.

After what seemed like forever, I finally got the hang of ballroom dancing and Hannah allowed me to call it quits.

"Let us put your hair up and go now, the guest should be arriving any moment." I allowed Hannah to braid my hair and pull it into a lavish bun before following her out of our room and down the long flight of stairs. She sent me to the front doors and I opened them, only to have a flood of people stride in.

"Oh, umm, welcome to the Trancy Manor, please enjoy your evening!" I stated repeatedly, using my fake British accent.

"Welcome to- oh. You two. Thanks for kicking me out onto the streets," I snapped, glaring at Ciel and Sebastian.

"Good evening, street scum. I see that Trancy brat has allowed you to stay in his manor," Ciel spat, and I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, at least he has a kinder soul than you. Then again, there's that chance Sebastian already devoured your soul, you walking pile of demon appetizer," I retorted, and Ciel's eyes widened.

"How did you know Sebastian was a demon?" Crap.

"I figured it's the only way to explain why he's so uber talented. No human can do that, but he's certainly no guardian angel," I lied swiftly.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and smiled. "I see. You are an interesting person, Miss. Bougardio."

"Yeah, well, I hope you have a terrible evening," I snapped as they walked away.

Eventually people stopped coming and I shut the door to keep the wind from freezing my arms. I looked around and decided to find comfort at the snack table, where Hannah had laid out a bowl of pineapple slices.

"Well, aren't you just a lovely robin?" I whirled around with the bowl in my hands to face Aleister Chamber, otherwise known as the Viscount of Druitt.

I slowly put the bowl down and backed away. "Hello, sir. Are you having a lovely evening?" I asked, thinking to myself that I needed to get away from him.

"Of course! I didn't know that the Trancy child had hired beauty such as yourself." He held his hand out and bowed. "Would you care to dance?"

"Umm, I'd rather not," I replied, a worried smile on my face.

"Nonsense! We shall dance the night away!" I squeaked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle of the floor against my will.

_Lord, strike me down now!_ I thought to myself as he held my hand and placed his free hand on my waist. I spotted Ciel smirking on the sidelines and I stuck my tongue out at him. Druitt made my place my free hand on his shoulder, and I sighed as he led me into a waltz.

Have you ever noticed that when you're dancing, it seems like _everyone_ is watching you? That is exactly how I felt. Apparently everyone else who was dancing decided to leave the floor to Druitt and I, and I hated that. It meant that everyone could see me. I'm not a big fan of being seen.

"I hate to interrupt, but may I please borrow Miss Bougardio for a dance?" I turned to face Claude with hope in my eyes and Druitt glared at him.

"I suppose." He released me and stalked away. Claude stepped in and we began to dance, and I furrowed my brow.

"Okay, form what I know, you hate my entire being. Why help me?" I asked as we spun around.

"I have been informed that you know of demons. I wish to find out what else you know." I frowned and turned my head away from him.

"Strange. I could have sworn you and Sebastian were enemies considering that you also plan to devour Ciel's bratty little soul," I snapped.

"So you do know. And it seems you know a great deal," Claude stated, and I mentally smacked my forehead.

"I really need a filter on my mouth," I grumbled to myself.

I yelped as Claude dipped me before pulling me back up and bowing to the crowd of people. I bowed as well, but it was cut short by Claude dragging me over to where Alois was pestering Ciel with Sebastian standing behind them.

"She knows a lot," He stated, releasing my arm.

"Lies, I know nothing. You have the wrong person." I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Your Highness, it is almost midnight." I turned to face the source of the voice and I almost dropped my jaw. Plum purple hair complimented a fair face. Red eyes stared at Alois, awaiting an order. I assumed that he was Timber by the symmetrical part in his hair.

"Send them away, then return with Cantebury, Thompson, and Hannah, we have matters to discuss." Alois shooed Timber away and I slowly began to inch away.

"So, Miss Bougardio, would you care to- Where do you think you're going?" I had started running, determined to escape the questioning I was bound to receive. Of course, when has a human ever out run a demon? Sebastian scooped me up and tossed me over his shoulder before carrying me back to where everyone else stood.

"Now I know. I should probably bring a cat with me if I ever want to run from you," I grumbled as he put me down.

"What is it that we need to discuss, Your Highness?" Hannah and the triplets arrived and we all kind of stood around.

"It seems that the street scum know more than she lets on," Ciel stated, and I balled my hands into fists.

"I swear to god, you stupid brat, if you call me 'street scum' one more time, I am going to kick your bony little ass into the next decade! You hear me, butterballs?" I snapped, getting all up in his face. Hannah pulled me away and I crossed my arms.

"We wish to know what other knowledge you have," Claude said.

I sat down on the ground, dress and all. "I refuse to speak. Not until the Queen's dog apologizes."

"I refuse to apologize to such a-"

"Ciel, stop being such a hindrance and say you're sorry," Alois snapped.

Ciel grimaced and looked away. "Sorry, Miss Bougardio."

"Oh lord, the Queen's Dog actual listened to the Queen's Spider. The world is ending. All we need is a flamboyantly gay redheaded grim reaper and we'll have the full crazy house!" I threw my hands into the air and flopped them down again.

"And that is exactly why we wish to confront you. Not many people know of Grell," Sebastian stated, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, I would figure it's kind of hard to ignore a flamboyantly gay redhead grim reaper that's constantly trying to rape you, right Bassy?" I retorted dramatically, using the nickname Grell was known for using with Sebastian.

"Her soul is quite fascinating, if I do say so myself. It's almost intoxicating," Hannah interjected, a quizzical look on her face.

I scooted back from everyone, a horrified look on my face. "Oh, hell no. You did not just call me delicious in an indirect way. I am not about to be turned into demon weed for one or all of your freaks to enjoy and get high off of. That's what Ciel is for, not me!"

"We do not wish to devour your soul yet, Miss Bougardio. We simply wish to learn more of where you obtained your knowledge." Sebastian smiled and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yet? Well, I don't care, 'cause you're a meanie butt who should have died when-"

**_"Shut up, you dirty heathen."_** I froze, recognizing that voice from anywhere. But… I could have sworn that Sebastian had killed…

**_"Only you can hear me, for I am in your mind. You are unworthy, unclean, and until I cleanse your soul, you shall keep quiet about anything you know when with such tainted souls,"_** Angela/ Ashe stated fiercely.

"But you're dead…" I mumbled out loud, ignoring the incredulous stares from everyone else.

**_"You'll keep quiet if you know what's good for you, filthy child,"_** Angela/Ashe snapped, and I covered my ears.

"God damnit, get out of my head!" I screamed, and my skull bursted with pain.

Of course, life is just one big joyride of fun, and everything went black.

-**I'm a Line Break, hahaha...*sadface***-

**Oh yeah, cliffhanger. Like a boss! *shot* I really didn't feel like typing out a super long chapter and I still have my essay to work on, so this is the best I could do. Hope you all had a wonderful Single Awareness Day yesterday! *instant sad face* I d-did! I certainly wasn't inhaling Kit-Kat's! *shot again* Read and Review!**


End file.
